


An Angel

by stitchez



Series: Mirthful/Mirthless [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, laughsassin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchez/pseuds/stitchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Enbyrd(tumblr)'s Laughsassin AU! A short little thing about Gamzee and Tavros meeting online then in person. I took liberties with stuff like how stuff went down when entering the game because cute AU stuff needed to happen so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel

Tavros, you learn his name and can't help the gleeful giggle that bubbles inside your throat, is the sweetest little motherfucker that the Mirthful Messiah herself must have put on this planet. You met online chatting (“i'M UH,,, rECOVERING FROM A FLARP INJURY UH, cAN'T DO MUCH” he'd explained) and instantly hit it off.

It's no wonder at all that your feeling quickly rush to flushed. It's obvious too, with how often you talk, he's the only kind one of your friends too. Everyone else needles and pokes fun at your quirks, how easy going you are, your religion, but not Tavros. He's not a follower of the Mirthful, but he understands. Calls her inspiring when you preach and slam her words for him. He tells you you're fun to talk to and be around.

Not like Vriska he says. (You don't know her now besides passing words, but you soon will.)

You guy's talk a lot, and he eventually admits Vriska is the one who got him so hurt, he tells you a lot about her. She's manipulative and mirthless and cruel and you already don't want to meet her, you don't want her around this precious miracle every again. He's so nice though, gives too many second-chances, laughs anyways and let's things roll off him like water off a quack-beast.

Then Karkat says you guys are all going to play this game, everyone gets a copy. You guys will get to meet everyone else, all these trolls connected through friends of friends and quadrant corners will get to see each other face to face! And Tavros is your server player.

You spend a full night in prayer, thanking the Mirthful over and over for granting you this miracle. Tavros is just as excited, he's so glad he gets to meet you face to face!

“uM, a SLAM POETRY BATTLE, i, uH, i CHALLENGE YOU WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER HAHA,”

The game starts and you bounce full of nerves, impatient. Terezi is Karkat's server and it feels like it takes forever before it's your turn to start her up. Once you have the okay you set up Terezi as fast as your trembling fingers can fly across your husktop, guiding her where you need to before your own session starts and Tavros does helps you out.

“Hey, uh, Gamzee!”

You don't move. You're starstruck. This is the first time you've see him and it's truly a confirmation of all the scriptures you have read. Hardships and trials and silver lining and utter joy. Your breath catches, your heart aches and you have the biggest smile on your face.

This broad, shy, gentle, sweet brown blood...

He's a fucking /angel/.

His shoulders are a wide and sturdy as his horns but he doesn’t use that strength with malice you know. His brand of strength is so gentle and kind just like his soft, unsure voice. He'd been through so much already in his short sweeps but still he was smiling, moving forward, always seeing the joy, the magic, in everything. He is a miracle from the Paradise Planet.

And damn if all that isn’t wrapped up in one of the cutest smiles you have ever been witness to.

“Uh Gamzee? Are... are you uh okay?” Tavros is right in front of you now, hands gripping his wheels in worry as he fidgets in his four wheel device.

“Tavbroooooooo,” it's drawled out on a sigh like a reverent hymn. It took a second for you to be able to speak and you're still smiling so wide it's started to hurt a bit. “Tavbro, you didn't tell me you were a motherfucking Mirthful /angel/, why did you go and be keeping a secret this big from me?”

Oh, oh he's blushing, a soft brown dusting his face and ears. You notice the freckles now too, you missed them in your first glance. They're gone though when he hides his face in his hands, but you gotta see him some more and before you know it your hands are reaching out and gently pulling his awayfrom his face.

“I... I'm not an angel Gamzee!” Tavros insists, refusing to look at you. A laugh bubbles deep inside you but you don't let it out in case he thinks you're poking fun at him. Which would never happen, not ever.

“Whatever you say.” You're going to protect him. The Mirthful Messiah made sure your paths crossed and you're going to make sure her angel stays safe and happy and joyful. “Now what was that about us getting our slam on?”

 


End file.
